Pacman
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Craig wants to sleep. But someone gave Tweek coffee before bed. With sugar. Creek.


CraigTweek

Pacman

**A/N: **Inspiration after I kicked my girlfriend out of bed due to her constant 'wakka wakka's. May this be a lesson never to give her coffee before bed again.

--

Token and I battled away on the xbox 360 as Clyde gloated to us about his new girlfriend and how awesome she was in bed. Tweek sat on the far end of the sofa next to me, gulping down coffee from the mug Token gave him.

"L-look, Craig!" he nudged me. "The ship came back."

"Fascinating," I responded. "Token, why did you give him that cup?"

The black teen smirked, seeing my frustration in the fact I suddenly started failing. "I knew he'd like the ship on the side."

Yes. The ship on the side. That you could see when the mug was cold, and disappeared when the mug warmed up.

"Hey, are you guys even listening to me?" Clyde demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, mashing at the buttons. "Red's totally fuckable, and so much hotter than Wendy- who refused to sleep with you."

Clyde huffed. "Not just me! She doesn't sleep with anyone."

"I bet she's slept with Stan," I muttered underneath my breath. Clyde _and _Token huffed that time round, letting me take the lead again. "Fuck yes."

"Wh-What's so amazing abo-_ngh_-about Wendy anyway?"

I snorted. "Like I care."

"You wouldn't get it, Craig," Token said, smirking. "What, with your turtle neck jumpers and designer sneakers."

I growled and bashed his character into the ground, pausing before turning to Tweek. "Wendy is like the female version of _me_."

"But she doesn't have an ego the size of Mt Fuji," Clyde filled.

Tweek twitched. "_Ack_, I don't think Craig's ego's that bad..."

"Thank you."

Clyde scoffed. "You would think that, Tweek. I bet you're just lying though."

"Who wants to play bomber man?" Token asked, flicking through to another of the channels with a game console hooked up.

Clyde and Tweek jumped at this, with a simultaneous 'Yes!' and '_GAH_!', both meaning the same thing. Token got out the four controllers and handed three of them out, keeping one for himself.

"How about teams?" Clyde asked. "Me and Token, Craig and Tweek."

"Token and _I_, Clyde. Use proper grammar."

"Piss off, asshole."

I flipped him the bird.

"Okay," Token said, sat between Clyde and I. "Team's good with you Tweek?"

Twitch. Nod.

"Awesome."

After about another hour of game playing, I had moved over to one of the other couches, the bigger one, claiming it as my bed, much to Clyde's disappointment. I flipped him off, and Token reasoned that I _was _the tallest.

I would occasionally wake up to the sounds of more bomber man, pacman, or Halo if they'd decided the old games were getting repetitive. The next time I was brought back out of my light sleep, it was dark, and everyone else was asleep. Minus one person, clearly.

"Wakka..."

I grunted and rolled my head further into the pillow.

There was a small noise from behind him, but he ignored it, slipping off into dream land again.

"Wakka..."

"Shut _up_," he growled. The noise was louder and shorter. More of an '_Ack!_'.

"Wakka?"

I rolled over, locking my dark eyes with coffee coloured ones. The blond froze on the spot.

"Hi."

I glared.

He twitched.

I grunted and pulled him next to me, wrapping my arms around his waist. There was another noise of surprise, though after a few seconds the boy calmed. I rested my head against his, liking the way his body radiated with warmth.

I opened my eye slightly to see a small hand curled in my face, finger tips against thumb. It opened and shut quickly in time with 'wakka wakka'.

"What the fuck, Tweek?"

"It-it's pacman."

_Wakka wakka._

"What part of 'shut up' didn't you get?"

An innocent stare.

_Wakka_.

I grabbed his hand in one of mine and smashed my other hand on top of it.

"_GAH_!"

"There, now pacman's dead. Go to sleep."

Five minutes passed and I could feel the blond twitching and fidgeting. I opened my eyes slightly to see his hands having a pacman fight.

"Are you really not that tired?"

He shook his head and I propped my head on the heel of my hand, looking down at him in thought. Wide, innocent coffee eyes. I leant down and pressed my lips lightly against the paler ones. I eased them open with my tongue and lapped up the flavour of sugary coffee. I paused. Sugary?

"Who gave you coffee with sugar in it?"

A grin. "C-Clyde!"

I groaned slightly, my head falling to hit the pillow next to Tweek's head.

"Wakka!"

"Tweek..."

"Wakka?"

With a quick shove, he was on the floor, and was saluted by the middle finger on Craig's right hand.

"Go sleep next to Clyde."

--

When Token and Clyde woke up that morning, Tweek was still in Craig's arms, hands held firmly in Craig's and the two slept soundly. Clyde smirked as a small 'wakka' slipped from the blonde's lips, and Token glared at him slightly.

"Fucking pacman..."

Craig twitched.

--

Kivea: Yes, Craig twitches at the end. Because he hears something about 'pacman'. Oh, the horrors about sleepovers with coffee addicts.

This is what happened the other night when I was TRYING to sleep and all I could hear was 'wakka wakka', and the occasional hand in my face pretending to be pacman. Until I killed it.

Sorry it's short ~

Ja ne ~

Kivie


End file.
